hot secret place
by Sensei-San
Summary: That the english version of my fanfic "heißer Geheimort". Sarasa go to a hot spring which only Shuri and she know. Or know it an other person too?


It´s a while since Sarasa and Shuri meets at this place. The last time Shuri gets a bleeding nose.

"It was his own fault! Nobody paw on a girl! What is he thinking about!" cross Sarasa´s mind.

"It seems to me it was yesterday." she suddenly say quiet. A smile appears on her dirty face.

Sarasa checked the environment to be safe no one are here. But who can be here? Nobody know this place. Nobody but she and Shuri.

"Shuri…" in this moment she become clear what she is thinking.

"In fact i want him here." her quiet voice said.

She shake her head and doff off her clothes. The right foot must test the temperature of the water. It was acceptable warm. Then she dip the right leg in the warm water and then her complete body.

"It is nice here. And so comfortable quiet. And i´m alone. Alone… Shuri…" She did it again. Again she thought to him.

Sarasa splashes wich her hands on her cheeks to get clean her head. But a sad smile was all in his face you can see.

"It´s a pity. In some way i want him be here. He in my nearby. Talk wich him. So i can´t talk with anybody." But the she imagined the pictures of their last meet and the fact he touched her chest and barefaced grined.

"But althought…" her eyes filled with tears and her sad smile disappeard like a small village under the hot desert sand.

In that Moment she displaced all mind and feelings on Shuri and began to wash herself. A half hour she was bathing. Not for clean herself all the time but to relax form all endeavours to dress up as Tatara.

"Here i can be a girl. Here disturb nobody."

Sarasa noticed something. Was it a sound? Are that horses? But it sounds to that. Who can come to this place? Sarasa listen exactly but it was quiet.

"Now i imagined the sounds of horses. I need really relaxation."

Behind the bulky vapours of the hot spring you can assume a silhouette when you are watching closely. This silhouette come quietly closer till it found Sarasa clothes. A close glance and the person, who was the silhouette, know who was here, too.

Sarasa didn´t notice someone was here. But she feeled she were looked at and from time to time she turned nervously around. But she found nobody.

Suddenly something grip around her hip. "AH" echoed through the secret place and schort on it you can hear a sound who says something bangs on skin. To be exactly it was Sarasas left hand who thump a left cheek and left a handmark on it.

"Are you greet your loser all the time in this way?" joked the silhouette.

It was Shuri. Whoever else? Anyway no one knows the secret spring but Shuri and Sarasa. With the handmark on the left cheek he smile with a heartwarming mien, so Sarasa fear her legs back down and she is sinking in the warm water.

Fortunately she can hold herself. But in the moment she noticed something awful. The girl was naked and facing him. Now it was useless to grope on her chest, he can see all fantastic.

"Oh no! He saw me naked!" full of panic and with flame red face she slug her arms in front of her chest and turned around.

Shuri looks at the gesture a little bit puzzled and attach a smile that is really rare to see on his face. He was smiling like a little happy child.

"What´s wrong?" he asked naive while he know really well why she turned around so suddenly.

"Don´t ask so stupid! You see it really well!" she shout to him angrily.

This reaction made the young man more happy and he feels how his heart begin to beat louder and faster than usual. That happens never before for some other woman.

Alone the feeling makes him to come closer to Sarasa and to hug she. He knows well she would attempt to resist him, but when that weren´t her reaction it wouldn´t be the woman he will do anything for.

But strange to say no reaction to the hug. That surprised him, because the last time he got for that a bleeding nose. He lay his head on her left shoulder and try to look in her face to find some emotions.

And he get it. Her face was completely red, don´t from the warm water but rather from the warmth of the only other person far and wide.

"Sarasa, …" how he say her name. At no other person she feel that, what she feeled in the this moment.

"… come with me." he whisper in her ear.

"I can´t. I must carry something. But then surely." these words calm him in some modality down. Nevertheless he can´t describe why.

"Let´s bath together." he avoid.

"Why i can´t say to her, that i can carry it for her? Why i fail to get her in my palace with? Why?" bother him the mind.

"I missed you, Sarasa."

"Again. Again he said my name. Why i become so weak? Is this everybody call ´love´? Nagi define it so, but is it really that?"

"Me too. It was so lonely here without you to bath. I´m happy you´re here." with these words she smiled so affectionate to him, he will hug she and let never go of her. However, it don´t work and he know it. She must carry something und he too.

Sarasa and Shuri was bathing together for a long time and played tag in the water. Still both know the idyll don´t work for a long time becaus at the latest the sun is rising and both must go their own way and they were apart for an unknown time.

But in this gorgeous moment no one is thinking to that time. They are happy and have the memory of the night in the time they are apart from each other. Even if they are separated for many month the memories will bridge the time to their next meet.

After both are short of breath by the run and tag in the water they decide to leave the warm water.

"Where are my clothes?" It can give only one answer and Sarasa turned with an enraged look to Shuri, who was smiling cheeky.

"I hide them. After i came i saw they and at a close glance i saw it was yours. So i hide them." was the simple answer.

"And why did you do that?!" With anger filled in her Eyes she was going to Shuri, who was holding his t-shirt and a cape.

She was near enough and he pulled her arm and pressed her body against his own.

"Because i can warm you." he whisper with an amorous vioce in her ear.

At the answer she shivered, neither from angst nor fright. However she liked the answer. But why she don´t know. Only her body said, she liked it.

And now his strong arms digging under her legs and he lift she in his arms. Fixed of amazement about this abrupt gesture she don´t resist. She didn´t say a word of protest. Even when she want her body didn´t obey herself.

In a corner between stones Shuri let Sarasa down and spreading his cape as a underlayment for the night.

"You stay the night here with me, don´t you?" he believe in a nice tone.

"How i can go? You hide my clothes." was her answer of the question.

Sarasa get a little bit red and turnes around hoping Shuri wouldn´t notice it. But he isn´t Shuri when he wouldn´t noticed it.

He sat down on the cape and do a gesture that summon Sarasa to sit down near to him. She did it without hesitate and any word of protest.

In such a situation she wasn´t once before and because of that a bit red. Shuri on the other hand must hearty smiling. Then he lay his right arm around her shoulder and pull her a bit to himself.

"I don´t want you catch a cold."

After that he lay down to the ground and pull the woman of his dreams with him. Both were sleeping in a little while. When an outsider see this picture he could say both were newly wed.

The night flow quickly away and none of the two had a better and peacefully sleep than the night.

At the nett morning Shuri woke up first and stand up. Certainly he give his best to don´t woke up the sleeping body of Sarasa and he got it. After that he got her clothes but really unwillingly. He know Sarasa go to be angry when she don´t get her clothes and not want to see him for a long time. In every moment he can see her makes his existente about one beautiful experience wealthier and the magic of one of these moments makes his life liveabler than a few seconds before.

Such luck and the luck of his feelings in these one moment he never await to get in his whole life. And because of that feelings he want Sarasa by his side. No matter the cost.

After a short time Sarasa woke up, too. Her first mind was the last night was only a dream but as Shuri came back to her she konw it wasn´t a dream.

"Good morning." Shuri smiled and in his hands her clothes.

"Good morning." she replied while smiling to him.

"Here are your clothes."

"Thank you."

She got the clothes from him and dress herself up. They aren´t eat breakfast. In this desolate area was practically nothing to eat. It disturbed no one. They weren´t hungry. The luck of their togetherness let trivial things like hunger ob thirst get lost.

Together they go to the horses. A bashful glance of Shuri blab he want the moment never pass and their was don´t get apart.

Unfortunately both of they, Sarasa and Shuri, know it was time to go back to their friends and confront the daily routine with his full fright and onerousness. Plaintively Shuri looks at Sarasa. A forced smile covered his face and want to say "See you soon."

Certainly Sarasa don´t want to end up this beautiful moment this way and kissed him directly on his lips. Shuris eyes get wide. In the end he realized the kiss and reply it.

"See you." were Sarasa´s last words and she swing up at Yato and disappeared in the desert.

Shuri stand there for one moment and look after her. He identify a lifted arm who want to say "We see us soon. Adieu, so long."

The silhouette disappeared slowely in the desert and Shuri swing at his own horse and ride to Suou.

**End**

comment: I know, my english is so bad but i hope you can unterstand the basically Story. Alternatively you can read the original german story. Hope you like it and sorry about my simple sentences and mistakes in writing the words correct. My program don´t know english words.


End file.
